Vampire Rivalries
by KHirari
Summary: Hirari is a human girl that was raised by the powerful Vampire of the Rikkai clan, her life going more or less smoothly. But what will happen when she discovers she has a unique power, one that could increase the power of a clan? What will Atobe, the King head of the Hyoutei clan, do, knowing he can crush his rivals of a lifetime by owning her?
1. Chapter 1

Screams.  
Sound of broken glass.  
More screams.  
Sound of battle.  
Screams.  
Then silence.

Hirari, the 5-year-old only child of the wealthy Kikuta family, had been woken up. She yawned, covering her mouth with her little hand. Not much time had passed since her parents had put her to sleep, because they were throwing a party.  
Even though her bedroom found herself three floors over the ballroom, she could hear all the noise. And although she didn't know yet what it meant, she felt Vampires – many.  
Since when she was born, she has had the ability of feeling one's true race, even if they disguised themselves as Humans. But seeing her young age, she was not aware of the internal rivalries between the various clans yet.  
Since the clamour wasn't stopping, she began to cry, scared for a reason she was yet to know – her instincts reacting. She covered her ears as she ran downstairs: she desperately wanted her mom.  
The door of the ball hall was widely open, allowing her to watch the entire scene. What she had witnesses on that day, she would never forget.  
She stared at the scene, frozen. At least a dozen Vampires were feasting over the guest's dead bodies. As she saw her parents dyed in red, lying on the cold floor alongside the others, she began to scream running to them.  
"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" she sobbed.  
The Vampires feeding on them looked up hearing her approaching, and grinned. She stopped, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
"Come here, little kid, come to uncle Taki." he smirked, going near her. She backed off, trying to escape from him, but he packed her arm, growling. She shut her eyes, expecting something really painful to happen to her. But instead she heard a scream, and the grip on her arm vanished suddenly.  
Carefully, she slowly opened her eyes. A man was standing between her and the Vampire who attacked her, his faced turned white due to fear. Likewise, all the paled faces were now carved with the very expression of terror.  
"Y-Yukimura." one of them muttered with trembling voice.  
The man didn't need to move. He just had to send a great wave of energy the hall, and all the Vampires faded away, turning into dust. The man called Yukimura looked down when he felt a pressure on his leg: little Hirari was clenching on it, tight, as in seek of comfort. He looked at her a bit perplexed.  
"Aren't you afraid of me?" he asked with a soft voice. Their eyes met.  
"You are a good Vampire." She answered simply. He chuckled lightly, stroking her hair as he lifted her in his arms.  
He would then bring her with him and raise her. But nobody, not even he, the great Yukimura Seiichi, the Vampire called Kami no Ko, head of the Rikkai clan, would have been able to predict what revolutionary events this choice would have brought.


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon, it was not _that_ difficult, now was it?" a girl asked to her friend.  
"Eto… The second part wasn't easy though." She replied. The one who had spoken first was Tachibana Ann, 18 years old, member of the tennis team, and Kikuta Hirari's best friend. The two had just finished the last exam and were longing for some fresh air and a looong well deserved break. They looked at each other.  
"Usual place?" Hirari asked. Ann nodded with a smile, and the two girls headed to the nearest cake shop. They stopped at the entrance, their eyes glinting as always as they saw all the sweets there were. They were deciding what to buy, when a red haired boy came out happily with a big package in his hands.  
Hirari smiled as she recognized him. "Marui-kun!"  
He turned and grinned. "Yo!"  
The two girls were not surprised to see him there- he was quite the sweet tooth.  
"So, how was Maths?" he asked. "Just fine." Ann shrugged.

"I survived it." Hirari answered. "But I need an energy boost now. My brain feels like it was shaken by a... err..."  
"A Werewolf gone berserk?" Marui suggested, and the two girls chuckled. "Anyway Marui-kun." Ann said with a casual tone, watching the package in his arms which was surely containing a huge cake. "You do remember we've got practice later, right?"  
The red head swore. "Oh crap! I totally forgot that!"  
Hirari rolled eyes. "Why does this /not/ surprise me..." she commented, shaking her head lightly.  
Marui started to panic. "For the cake's God, Sanada will kill me if he'll see me with this." He motioned to the package. The two friends looked at each other smirking. "We could help you with that."

Soon after the encounter, all three were sitting in the training room at the Sanada residence.  
"Report your progress, Tachibana." a man with a black cap and a training traditional suit told them.  
Ann nodded and stood up from her seating position. "What should I enchant?" she asked, inwardly excited to show what she had learned.  
The imouto of Fudomine's leader Kippei was a Magician, the only one of their clan who was still learning. Together with Kikuta Hirari, Marui Bunta and Kirihara Akaya from Rikkai, she was taught the basic arts to survive in their world. Aside from their regular school studies, they would learn katana sword fighting with the Warrior Sanada Genichirou, basic Magic with Momoshiro Tamiko, Seigaku's Warrior's aneki, and self-defense with the other Warrior of Seigaku, Kawamura.  
"Make me levitate." Sanada said.  
Hirari and Marui exchanged a surprised look: it wasn't an easy task, and they had practiced only with small objects.  
Ann didn't flinch at the request. "Hai." She closed her eyes, concentrating. The other two – Akaya was excused that day – looked fascinated as Sanada was being lifted into the air.  
"Enough." He said when he reached 10 centimeters high. Ann obeyed and let him delicately down, then looked at him.  
Sanada nodded. "Good."  
Relief was visible on the girl's face, who sat back down and exchanged a triumphant smile with her classmates.  
Rikkai's Warrior opened his mouth to speak further, but didn't emit a single sound. "He closed it with a frown and stood up. "Dismissed." With that word he left the room, leaving his student confused.


End file.
